Let Me Be Your Baby
by Roses0218
Summary: Brenda and Dylan have had sex and now they are suffering consequences they weren't expecting and definitely aren't ready for. What is going to happen with their relationship now and how are they going to deal with this devastating consequence?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my take on an alternate storyline taking place after the end of season one. This will be mostly based around Brenda and Dylan with the others appearing of course. I won't be following the events of the show, this will be my own story line, but using the same characters (I do not own these characters!). Hope you all enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!**

Brenda and Dylan sat in silence in the doctor's office waiting room waiting for their appointment. They are both secretly praying that this is the one test that they will fail. Neither could believe this was happening to them.

Brenda's words "I'm late" echoed throughout Dylan's brain. Surprisingly, this is something he hasn't experienced before. He had never been this scared in his life.

Brenda couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. This couldn't happen to her, not Brenda Walsh.

They had been in the doctor's office for what seemed like forever, but only ten minutes had passed. "Where is the doctor?" they both kept thinking, just wanting to get this over with so they could get an answer.

"Brenda" said a nurse, but neither of them heard her through their thoughts. "Brenda Walsh" she said again. Both Brenda and Dylan snapped out of their trance. Brenda followed the nurse to a room, while Dylan stayed in the waiting room.

After what seemed like forever to Dylan, the nurse came and got him and lead him to the room where Brenda was. She was sitting on the examining bed with her head down in tears. Dylan's stomach sank.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said and closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" Dylan asked pulling Brenda into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

A sobbing Brenda lifted her head from Dylan's chest and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "I'm pregnant" she said "with your baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all...thank you for the continued encouragement to update this story. Sorry it has taken so long! I am just getting back into writing favfictions again, so thank you for your patients. Here is another short chapter, but I am sure they will get longer as I find more time to write. Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

"Brenda, how could you let this happen?!" Dylan yelled as he paced the living room back at the Walsh's house, "I am not ready to deal with this!"

Brenda sat on the couch sobbing, barely able to speak through her tears. "I…I…"

"I thought you were on the pill, Brenda!"

Brenda looks up at Dylan and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I am not the only one at fault here, Dylan" she yelled back, "You were there too!"

"Well what exactly do you suggest we do now, Brenda?" Dylan huffed.

Brenda began to sob again, which just frustrated Dylan even more than he already was. "Fine, try and cry away the problem, Brenda. Call me when you are ready to have a conversation." Dylan said as he stormed out of the house.

"I can't have a conversation with you when you won't stop yelling at me!" Brenda screamed, but Dylan was already out the door.

After what seemed like hours to Brenda, Cindy came home through the front door "I'm home!" she said loudly as she walked in. Brenda didn't say anything, but Cindy noticed her in the living room sobbing almost immediately.

"Brenda, what's wrong?" Cindy said as she rushed over and sat on the couch beside her pulling her in for a hug.

"Mom," Brenda said quietly through the sobs, "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what's wrong, Brenda" Cindy said sounding concerned.

Brenda pulls away from the hug to look her mother in the eye, but she can't bring herself to say anything. Tears stream down her face.

"It's okay, Brenda. Tell me what's wrong so I can help." Cindy said rubbing Brenda's shoulders.

"I'm just not ready," Brenda said before getting up and running upstairs to her room, leaving Cindy in the dark.


End file.
